<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I didnt think id be here with you like this by Ryukoisbestboi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581459">I didnt think id be here with you like this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryukoisbestboi/pseuds/Ryukoisbestboi'>Ryukoisbestboi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Arguing, Biting, Blood and Injury, Breaking and Entering, Bruises, Bullying, Coming Out, Crushes, Cutting, Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Family Issues, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Grinding, Growing Up, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Protective Older Brothers, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryukoisbestboi/pseuds/Ryukoisbestboi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and kirio were not normal teenagers, they lived in a mansion yet went to a public school. They were a burden to their father and their mothers werent around. So what do the young boys do when they transfer schools and meet two of the schools biggest bad boys? Well you will have to read and find out...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Adam and Daniel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first time writing on here and its been a while since ive wrote in general so thw first page is an explanation on things and some spoilers are in this so this is a warning too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoi there so this is an explanation of the back stories of these character's and what their appearances and personalities are like also this may spoil some things so read at your own risk but ill tell you if something has a spoiler.</p>
<p>Adam dekor is my oc<br/>
He has light gray to white hair and his hair is very fluffy and he has hazel almost gray eyes. He is 5,2 and he has thicc hips but is skinny with an ass. for being the second oldest of his 7 siblings and he is a very closed off boy around others, he has anxiety and depression but that is barely mentioned in the plot. He also has a bad rep for his temperature in his old school and is a very protective older brother over his 5 younger siblings. He also has freckles all over as all of his siblings do to</p>
<p>Kirio Colzicc is the middle child ✨SPOILER✨ he hates when adam gets hit and abused for him by their father and the same goes for being bullied at their new school .<br/>
✨End of spoiler✨<br/>
He is an artist and is 5,4 flat and skinny. He is an out going person. He has split hair of blonde and black with redish brown eyes</p>
<p>Okay there is gonna be another side of this story for kirio in the future.</p>
<p>Daniel Alfen is the top bad boy of the boys' new school and is a very smart 17 year old he is a senior and he has a hard time expressing himself nicely. He is 6,3 and has deep black hair on the long side. With a blood like color for his eyes<br/>
✨SPOILER✨<br/>
He has a huge crush on adam and he picks on him cause he sucks at flirting not knowing that adam gets abused and hit at home he pushes him and makes him feel down cause he doesnt know how to express he likes him.<br/>
✨End of spoiler✨</p>
<p>Jack fairheart is a kind boy really but he sticks with his cousin in school and acts like a bully. He is 5,6 and has his hair died a light blue and he has ocean blue eyes that seem to stick to adams younger brother<br/>
✨SPOILER✨<br/>
Whenever Daniel picks on and bullys adam jack flirts and gropes kirio to make him blush and get flustered but he hits him in the gut or slaps him in the face just to see him cry and have marks.<br/>
✨End of spoiler✨</p>
<p>So these 4 are the main characters but in this story its gonna focus on adam and Daniel . kiri and jack are gonna get their own story after i finish this one so if theres any feedback or suggestions on things or corrections please comment.<br/>
The first chapter is on the way💖</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The transfer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys' first day in their new school</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will be brotherly fluff cause adam is a softy for his younger bro</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took 5 seconds of being on his new bus with his brother to realize what school was gonna be like. For one thing they werent very kind with their looks and words. One boy had said that he looked gay and started making homophobic comments and jokes loudly. Once the boys sat down the girl across from the two smiled and gave a small wave at them, watching his brother find a friend put a smile on his face.</p>
<p> Once off the bus he let kiri say bye before walking them to the office to get their schedules. He pulled the door open slowly before letting kiri walk in and he followed suit. Adam talked to the office lady and she gave them their schedules but asked them to stay for a second before turning to the microphone that connected to the schools room speakers. She called two names on the intercom and a few minutes later a young boy and a tall girl walk in. She came from behind the desk and told you why they were here.</p>
<p> " hello there jj, mack. I have a task for you two." she motions twords the two of you before turning back to the seniors. " you will escort these young men to their classes today and all of your own are excused unless you have a period with them." she finished and adam put his hand up to the tall girl to shake, he stuttered as he said, " h-hi im Adam.." the girl smiled and took his hand  with a confident smile. " Im mack bell, my i?" she motions to your schedule, he hands it to her gently and she smiles again kindly. " well.." she glances up and back to the paper. " we have 5 classes together so we better hurry" she said before handing him the schedule he hugged kiri and said ill see you soon before following her out the office door.</p>
<p> As Adam was walking behind her his smile fell almost instantly. He could feel his bandages shifting on his arms and thighs. He fixed them quickly and swiftly so nobody would see. Mack opened the science door open for your guys' first period and she showed you were to sit than sat next to you. After a good 9 minutes the class was full and the teacher walked in making it go quiet. He looked into his students before a smile of reassurance came across his face .</p>
<p> He gently called his name "ah, so you must be our transfer from england, yes?" adam felt odd with him mentioning his old home but he let out a small "yes sir". He nodded and then looked up from his paper before setting it down and saying, " why dont you come and share something about yourself?" so adam stood up and shyly walked In front of the class. What he didnt see was thw black haired boy following his every move with his eyes.</p>
<p> Adam stuttered some as he shared, " i l-i um.. Like p-playing instruments a-and i like painting..." he answered quickly his teacher patted his head and told him thank you for being brave and sharing he nodded and went back to his seat but when he did there was a a note on the desk. He picked it up and opened it, it read</p>
<p> | hey hot stuff i like your ass but honesty your kinda fat maybe lose a few pounds and youll have a chance with anybody.</p>
<p>As he read it he felt his mood drop instantly and he was shaking and looking around he locked eyes with a boy across the room. Before hearing a few girls giggling and when he looked a group of boys was laughing and staring at him he lowered his head and put on a fake smile but on the inside he was breaking down. The bullying happened in every class after that with more notes and even got shoved into macks back causing her to fall too.</p>
<p> He would say he wanted to go home but he just honetsly wanted to die.</p>
<p>&gt;after class and at lunch&lt;</p>
<p> Him and kirio had the same lunch so he sat down next to his brother. Kiri introduced him to his new friends and after lunch Adam was walking to the area outside gym was being held at and he felt eyes on him so he looked around not finding the eyes before hands were on his hips and around his shoulders he looked up and seen two of the boys from first period standing there.</p>
<p> He tried to get away from them but the boy with his arm around his waist held him tighter. The two started to molest him by groaping him but all of the sudden he was free and he heard them start to run away. He opened his eyes to the boy in his first few classes. All of the sudden the boy was in his face and he stumbled back only to be caught by the you man infront of him. "My name is Daniel and you owe me for saving your ass. Youll do whatever i tell you understand?" adam took a second and ran his options and he decided that maybe it would save him from the bullying.</p>
<p>It didn't.<br/>- <br/> Adam was given Daniels number and he told him to meet him after school for something. He said bye to mack and asked her to tell his little brother hed be there soon. She smiled agreeing and then they parted ways. Adam walked through the halls to the club room daniel told him to go to, he read the doors lable.</p>
<p>It said (music club), so he knocked gently. At the moment he just kinda wanted to go home and lock himself in his room Before his father or younger siblings could bother him about things. Maybe when he got home hed get the chance to slice his wrists again but it was less likely considering he had to bathe the twins as well as make dinner and set the table with it for everyone.</p>
<p> He blanked out until there was a hand pulling his chin up to meet blood red eyes as he realized the position they were in, adam and daniels faces mere inches away he turned red trying to pull away but the boys other hand pulled him closer.</p>
<p> Daniels eyes searched over his face, looking at every freckle,every faded scar from his mom breaking glass on his face when he was 10. He looked at the bags under adams eyes and how there was tear streaks from earlier still on his face then they went down to his lips before staring at the bruise on his chin cheek and nose covered by makeup he pulled the boy into the club room gently. </p>
<p>Adam stood there before Daniel pointed to a chair and adam sat obediently at the silent order he was given. Daniel sat in a chair across from him before stating " one your gonna tell me how you got the brusies on your face and two your gonna tell me about yourself. </p>
<p>Adam ran his hand through his hair gently trying not to let his anxiety get him. So he answered " i got in a f-fight not that long b-b-before i transferred.." he wasnt exactly wrong he had a fight with his dad and he got hit for talking back.</p>
<p> Daniel just nodded believing him for now and motioning for him to continue. Adam rubbed the back of his neck, "well um.. I-i have 5 younger siblings.. And a older one.. H-he moved away" adam managed to get out nervously.</p>
<p>Daniel got up from his seat and grabbed adam by the neck softly but his grip demanded for him to be still so adam complied. Daniel gently tried to pull on adams hoodie and he flipped and ended up hitting Daniel trying to get away, and he managed to but he didnt get far. </p>
<p> Daniels arm wrapped on his waist the other around his arms so he couldn't hit him, and adam started to cry and went still, he didnt want anybody to know about his cutting especially Daniel who he barely even knows. He closed his eyes as he was set down on the chair he felt daniels hands on his own before he heard him speak gently," open your eyes and ill let you go" he said in an honest tone so, he did slowly and was met with concern on the boys face.</p>
<p>Adam watched the older boy take his phone and check the time. It was about 20 minutes after school and adam now remembering kiri was waiting stood up but before he could walk away his arm was grabbed by Daniel, " first im taking you and your brother home, next you will respond when i text you tonight, understand?" adam just nodded and walked with him to the front of the school.</p>
<p>Kirio ran and hugged his older brother as he came from the front of the school. Adam just patted the teller boys back and when he was released he looked at daniel and than to his little brother "hey sorry it took so long but uh.. This is daniel and he is gonna take us home cause we missed the bus.."  adam said his voice cracked some when he spoke.</p>
<p>Kiri turned to daniel and waved kindly to him and he put two fingers up and waved back quickly. The three got to daniels car and adam fell asleep against the window in 15 minutes of driving to the address adam gave. As he pulled up to the mansion kiri got out and woke adam up.</p>
<p>They waved good bye and daniel drove off</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It hurts but ill be okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adam realizes that he is gay for a boy he just met but, he realizes that maybe he shouldnt have came out the same night he found out himself that he was gay.. Lets just say his dad hears</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: abusive dad beats the shit out of adam at dinner.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam fell face first onto his bed when he got to his room, he layed there for a good 20 minutes before getting up and going to his bathroom. He shut the door and looked at himself in the mirror. He felt so ugly as he took off his clothes and after carefully removing the bandages on hid legs and arms. He turned on his shower and looked at the mirror again before getting in.</p>
<p>He washed out the cuts on his body and then his hair which only took 5 minutes. His brain trailed back to today, it was weird having someone be so blunt about how they care and how demanding it was he compiled it. It didnt take long tho for his brain to go to dirty places about the tall boy he met today.</p>
<p>He knew this was wrong and perverted to do this at the thought of a stranger but the boys dominating tone and how he didnt have shame to body flirt with him today made it hard to think right. He slid his hand down his flat stomach and to his dick he started at a slow pace but eventually he had to cover his mouth so he didnt let his family members hear him moaning and moaning another boys name at that. He felt the ache in his wrist as he sped up but after a few more strokes a choked moan slipped into his hand as he came into his hand to the thought of his upper class man.</p>
<p>Adam cleaned off his hands and got out of the shower , he walked out to his room getting long shorts and a sweater. He sat on his bed and opened his phone to see a message from daniels number and kiri telling him he had made dinner for his brother he sent a thank you to him and a ill be down before opening daniels messages, which read:</p>
<p>Unknown: hey its daniel.</p>
<p>        Softbaby✨💖changed unknown to 👑pretty boy</p>
<p>Softbaby✨💖- hey sorry i was showering.</p>
<p>👑Pretty boy- its fine., but how was your shower?</p>
<p>Soft baby✨💖- okay i mean i just showered its not a big deal.</p>
<p>👑Pretty boy- i have a question adam</p>
<p>Softboy✨💖- yeah?</p>
<p>👑Pretty boy- will you go on a date with me?</p>
<p>Adam was shocked they had litterally just met that day and the guy was already asking him on a date? Well it wouldnt hurt adam right? </p>
<p>Softboy✨💖- um yeah when? </p>
<p>👑pretty boy- this weekend</p>
<p>Softboy✨💖- okay im free</p>
<p>👑pretty boy- okay good</p>
<p>Adam closed his phone and put it on the bed.. Wow he had a date.. With a boy he just met that day he quickly ran down the steps hearing kiri call for him through the halls of the mansion. He made it to the kitchen and kiri handed him a plate smiling at him and for the first time he genuinely smiled back, he is happy but that didnt last long when their father came down with his step mom in toe behind him.</p>
<p>Adam gagged at the smell of sex coming from the two of them and hid father gave him a look. Adam sat next to lucy, the youngest and female of the twins. She stood up and hugged him on the leg he rubbed her head and put her back in her chair gently and giggled at her look of confusion. His dad noticed the sudden happiness and confronted him. " why the hell you so happy go lucky all the sudden? You on crack or something? Or are you just an idiot as always?" he said with an attitude and adam ignored it.</p>
<p>"Neither" he said politely and took a bite of food. "So then what is it? You are acting like a fucking homo and its gross" his dad had struck a nerve there and he could tell. Adam took a deep inhale and said you know what fuck it, " actually dad i uh.. Have a date with someone".. And he regreted it instantly.</p>
<p>His dad stopped and thought for a second before looking at his second born. "Who would date you? Your acting like a fag with that damn smile its gross" he said to him, adam just set down his fork and said "my soon to be boyfriend " in 10 seconds he got a punch in the face and was on the ground with a bleeding nose. He felt his father kick him in the stomach 6 times and then once in the head. </p>
<p>His siblings were crying and kiri was picking him up with the help of 14 year old Elliot, his younger brother. He ended up back in bed with ice on his head and stomach. Adam woke up a day later alone and sore. He reached for his phone and seen a note on it as well. It read</p>
<p>| adam take the pain killers on your phone and the water next to it- love El &amp; kiri</p>
<p>Adam opened his phone seeing multiple messages from Daniel.</p>
<p>107 new messages from 👑pretty boy</p>
<p>Soft boy✨💖-hey sorry a family thing came up</p>
<p>👑Pretty boy- you worried me</p>
<p>Adam smiled, god this boy is so blunt and he loved it.</p>
<p>Softboy✨💖- im okay just can i ask you something?</p>
<p>👑pretty boy- yes</p>
<p>Softboy✨💖- can you climb into my window cause im not able to move and i want to at least be able to talk</p>
<p>Read °19 minutes ago</p>
<p>He was confused af before he heard a soft knock on his window. He stood up core everywhere and opened the window. Daniel climbed up from the balcony and adam pulled him up off the ledge. Adam grabbed the tall boy and hugged him softly but he winced as his stomach ached from the bruises. Daniel picked him up and set him on the bed softly before kicking off his shoes and getting in with the younger.</p>
<p> Daniel moved so he was on top of adam trapping the boy under him as he looked at his injuries. His hand went up to the bump on adams forehead and then down to where he was whincing and holding his stomach. He looked up at adam for permission and the boy moved his arms and let him touch. There was light discoloration on his stomach and he gently pulled it all the way off the boy adam covered his upper half with his blankets including his arms.</p>
<p>Daniel moved the blankets and pillows off of him and took his arms into his big hands. He inspects every inch of adams arm and notes there is a long cut scar that looks like it was deep before it healed. He kisses his arms and chest gently. Adam pulls him down next to him and cuddles into the bigger mans chest and slowly falling asleep there.</p>
<p>&gt;in the morning&lt; </p>
<p> Adam felt kisses on his face and opened his eyes to see Daniel kissing his face. Once daniel notices he is awake he puts his hand on the boys cheek and he took adams first kiss away holding onto his shoulders and adam makes the kiss deeper by putting his arms around daniels neck.</p>
<p>Daniel licked his bottom lip, and adam let him in his mouth. Their tounges fought for dominance and adam lost miserably. He feels daniels dick against his and daniel pushes down causing adam to moan into his mouth. It didnt last tho cause they heard footsteps getting louder quickly Daniel is under his bed and adam covers up. His stepmom opens his door and looks at him with disgust. " anyways fuckwad me and your other siblings are going to be gone for the weekend and you have to watch the house" she closed the door and after a good 30 minutes the shuffling of the house had stopped and the car could be heard pulling out of the driveway. </p>
<p>Well this was gonna be interesting..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>